


Night Shift

by Baamon5evr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Emergency room, Established Relationship, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Injury, Light Angst because Steve, M/M, POV Original Female Character, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's going on?" Gita asked, joining the group.<br/>"Girl, we have a VIP, an actual honest-to-god celebrity here." Vincent said excitedly.<br/>"Considering the last VIP you told me about was the winner of the pumpkin patch contest last year, how VIP are we talking?" Gita said, with a raised eyebrow.<br/>"I'm talking patriotic." Vincent said.<br/>"It's Captain fucking America."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

Gita Chopra was tired, nay, Gita was exhausted. Not only was she only on hour 7 of a 16 hour ER shift thanks to her inability to say no and the short staffing at the clinic where she worked but she was also missing her great aunt's birthday celebration to be working.

 _'Ganesh has blessed her with 98 years and you can't even take a day off for your family.'_ Her mother had said.

Gita would rather not spend her time with them anyway. Half of her family would spend the party chastising her for not having a husband and children yet and the other half was a menagerie of rebellious teens in the bodies of adults who were barely self-sufficient and would ask her for free check-ups. So despite the aching in her feet, the burning in her eyes and the growling of her stomach Gita took her shift as the lighter sentence. Besides, at least she was being paid while suffering.

Gita lived in a small town and, contrary to what all of the medical dramas portrayed, they didn't see a lot of excitement. It was usually drunk guys left to sleep it off or, at worse, a handyman's tool got too close to his fingers. Suffice it to say the ER was pretty dull so when she saw the nurses standing around the front desk chattering excitedly to each other she went to investigate it. She reluctantly called her co-workers "friends" even though sometimes she felt like they fell into sitcom tropes.

"I can't believe he's actually here. Why would anyone want to come to this podunk town?" Hannah asked rhetorically. She was the epitome of the 'small town girl dreaming of the big city' archetype.

"Maybe HYDRA has infiltrated our medical staff. You know I always thought Shelley in accounting looked shifty." Patricia, the conspiracy theorist, said.

"Why would a Nazi death cult infiltrate a clinic in the back end of beyond? I know the tinfoil hats are shorting out your brain but use the few cells you have left and think." Chantel said. She was the bitch of the group. She was outwardly mean to everyone to "build character" but was secretly fiercely protective of those she cared about. It made little sense to Gita why anyone would prefer to operate like that but that's how Chantel was.

"Boo, I don't care if a zombie apocalypse brought them here. As long as I can stare at those asses the roof could collapse for all I care." Vincent was very vocal about his appreciation of a sexy man and sexual proclivity itself but would gouge his eyes out before talking to a guy and was probably still a virgin.

"I know that's right. You think either of them are single?" Tika was a maneater if ever there was one. She was outwardly obsessed with having a boyfriend but was actually more self-sufficient than she gave herself credit for.

"Of course they're not single. They're obviously with each other." Patricia said.

"I didn't know the boy scout was gay." Hannah commented, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"He's bisexual, I saw that in a documentary on the history channel and read a book about the erasure of his sexuality. It was a good read, not New York Times Bestseller list or anything, it's more underground." Kelsey said. She was a wannabe hipster. She liked knowing things before other people and making sure people knew that she knew something before them.

"Alright special snowflake, thanks for the info." Chantel said, her almond shaped eyes narrowed in the brunette's direction.

"Of course another sexy brother finally comes into this wonder-bread ass town and he's already taken." Vincent said forlornly.

"Aw, don't worry sweetie. The next guy I met, I'll be sure to ask if they have a gay brother." Tika said reassuringly.

"What's going on?" Gita asked, joining the group.

"What's going on is that the two hottest things on legs just walked into this hospital and I'm wearing these dingy ass scrubs, looking like I haven't slept in 3 days." Tika groused.

"That's cause you haven't slept in 3 days." Kelsey pointed out garnering an eye roll from the petite woman.

"Girl, we have a VIP. An actual honest-to-god celebrity here." Vincent said excitedly, his gold rings gleaming against his darker skinned hands in the florescent overhead light as he waved them excitedly.

"Considering the last VIP you told me about was the winner of the pumpkin patch contest last year, how VIP are we talking?" Gita said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm talking patriotic." Vincent said.

"It's Captain fucking America. Jeez, why are you stalling? Just say it." Chantel said, rolling her eyes.

"I was building up the anticipation, bitch. Thank you for ruining it." Vincent said. Gita rolled her eyes as the two started arguing.

"Guys!" She said, cutting through the melee that was sure to ensue before the others could join the argument. Sometimes she felt more like a babysitter than a doctor.

"In case it's escaped your memories, this is an ER. Whether or not Captain America is actually here that means he's here in the _Emergency Room_ because he has an emergency so has anyone worked him up?"

"It's not for him, it's for his friend." Hannah said, handing over the chart.

"Boyfriend." Kelsey corrected.

"Whatever." Gita ignored them both and looked over the chart for the patient, a Mr. Sam Wilson. His vitals looked normal but apparently he had fallen down a staircase and lost consciousness for a little while. Gita looked over the chart with confusion.

"Wait a minute, he's only reporting a head injury and nothing else. Usually there would be some other injury from a staircase fall, if only a scraped knee or something." Gita said.

"That's all he's reporting, a head injury and in a weird place too. It's the very top of his head. If he fell down the staircase he'd have to fall directly on his head into a perfect handstand for that injury and then hit the floor missing all the other steps." Hannah said.

"But it's Captain America. What are you going to do? Tell him he's lying?" Vincent asked.

"Maybe it's not Captain America at all. What if he's an impostor? A clone or an alien or a pod person?" Patricia questioned, becoming increasingly distressed which each word, her red curls bouncing with more ferocity on every sentence.

"Cool your breaks before you have a panic attack, Trish. Think of the flowers or whatever." Chantel said in a softer tone yet still abrasively. Gita looked back at the chart and the room number before silently making her way over.

"Keep us updated!" Kelsey called, Gita waved noncommittally in response before continuing on her way. As she approached the room she could hear two men's voices inside.

"I still can't believe you brought me to the ER." One man's voice said.

"You were unconscious. Of course I brought you to the ER. I'm not about to have you fall asleep in the car and not wake up or have permanent brain damage or something."

"It was no big deal Steve. Now we're way off schedule and we're not going to be much help to Sharon and Maria by the time we get there."

"I already called Nat and told her we were delayed and that we probably won't be back on the road for a few days."

"A few days?!"

"You hit your head while--"

"Shh!" Gita couldn't make out what was said next but either way she had reached the room and didn't make it a habit to eavesdrop on patients anyway. She knocked on the door jamb before she walked in to see the man that must be Captain America standing by the bedside of a black man who was sat on the edge of the mattress holding an ice pack to his head.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Chopra."

"Hi, I'm Steve Rogers. This is my friend Sam Wilson."

"Mr. Wilson, it says here you suffered a head injury. How did that happen?"

"Oh well..." Mr. Rogers started before trailing off. Mr. Wilson rolled his eyes before taking over.

"We were at the Motel 6 and I was really tired. I started to go up the staircase but I lost balance and fell back and hit my head."

"How many stairs did you fall down?"

"Just six, it wasn't the full flight."

"Uh-huh, you said you fell back?"

"Yeah."

"But your injury is at the top of your head, not the back of it." Mr. Rogers opened his mouth to speak but Mr. Wilson placed a hand on his wrist and he quickly closed his mouth.

"Guess I fell at an angle." Gita looked between the two with disbelief. Usually when people lied about their injuries it was either due to embarrassment or illegal activity.

"You know, I'm a doctor not a detective. My job is to fix your problem and ideally it helps to know the cause of that problem, I'm not going to lock you up or anything." Mr. Rogers chuckled a little now.

"It's not like we were pulling off a deal at the motel or something, Doc. He had an accident." The blonde said. From what Gita observed he was the weaker liar of the two, at least that was the image he portrayed, but based on her observations she supposed he was telling the truth, which meant it was embarrassment. She probably wasn't going to get the truth right now so she refocused her efforts on hearing all of his symptoms.

"Well since you did fall unconscious and experienced blurred vision as well as dizziness and slurred speech I'd say it's a concussion but since there's no memory loss or nausea it's probably mild to moderate. However, it's still a head injury and you did lose consciousness so even though you're not experiencing the symptoms anymore at this point, I want to at least do an MRI and a CT scan to be sure we don't miss anything important."

"Anything important like what?" Mr. Rogers asked, concerned.

"Well, usually symptoms of a concussion can come back for a time period of anywhere between a day up to a week but even if symptoms don't come back some people can sustain permanent brain damage or bleeding in the brain." Mr. Rogers' eyes widened almost comically causing Mr. Wilson's grip on his wrist to move to his hand where their fingers intertwined briefly then their hands slid away awkwardly from each other. Gita looked up into their faces to see them looking a little shifty and not meeting her gaze, so perhaps they were not out yet which would explain why they might be secretive about something embarrassing that would lead to a head injury. Gita was thinking it was probably sexual but she couldn't think what they were possibly doing to get an injury in that location.

"Don't worry, it's rare for a single concussion to lead to something more severe especially if you just tripped down six steps as you said. I'm going to go call down to our radiologist and make sure they're ready for you and a nurse will be back to prep you for your tests, Mr. Wilson." Gita said, nodding her head before walking out of the room. She walked back to the desk and everyone was still standing there looking at her expectantly.

"So?" Hannah asked.

"So what?"

"Is he a pod person?" Patricia asked.

"He is not a pod person, Trish. He is a man with his secret boyfriend seeking help for an injury and I'm not going to say anything else about it." Gita said.

"Wait, secret boyfriend? What's that supposed to mean?" Tika asked excitedly. Gita sighed then quickly perked up as she spotted another chart. She grabbed it and began to walk away.

"Wait! How'd the chocolate stud muffin really get hurt?" Vincent asked.

"Just call down to the radiology for a CT scan and an MRI for our VIP." Gita called back, she smiled a little as they groaned in annoyance at her tight lips. So maybe her silence was more because she liked making them suffer rather than for moral reasons, sue her.

**~*~*~**

Between sending Mr. Wilson off for tests and checking on her second patient which turned out to just be a kid with a stomachache Gita wasn't expecting to be bothered for at least another 30 minutes which gave her time to sit down and eat something from the vending machine. She found herself a nook by the window near a deserted hallway and ate as many unhealthy snacks as her pocket change could buy. She was fairly certain she looked completely undignified as she murdered a honey bun when a throat cleared behind her. She turned around her cheeks full of food and looked over to see Mr. Rogers smiling sheepishly at her. She could hear her mother screaming at her in her head.

 _'Sweet Ganesh Gita, are you a ruffian or a young lady? What respectable woman hoping to find a husband eats like an animal?'_ Gita swallowed all of the food in her mouth though she felt that she might choke on it. She wiped her lips hastily and crumbled the wrapper as she stood.

"Mr. Rog--" Gita cut herself off as she coughed. Mr. Rogers grabbed the cup of water Gita had resting on the ledge and handed it over, knocking her back lightly. Gita got a flash of what he could do to her back if he hit her a little too hard in the wrong place and stepped out of range of his hand as casually as possible, moving to place her cup back on the ledge as a guise. She cleared her throat once more before looking back to him with as much professionalism as she could muster.

"How can I help you, Mr. Rogers?"

"Um, Sam's not back yet."

"Yes, well the scans can take a little while."

"It's not because there's something wrong or anything like that? I mean, when you said permanent brain damage--"

"Mr. Rogers, if there was something wrong they would've called me. Honestly, the permanent damages bit was more of a ploy to try to get you to tell the truth of how Mr. Wilson got his injury." Mr. Rogers turned bright red then and brought a hand up to the back of his head.

"It's just.. it's embarrassing."

"I'm an ER doctor, I've sifted through stool and urine samples. I'm sure whatever it is won't be nearly as bad and if possible I'd like to make sure whatever it is doesn't happen again." Mr. Rogers sighed before sitting down on the window sill. Gita sat down next to him after a moment.

"Sam didn't fall down the steps. We were... I mean we were doing... we were _together_ , if you catch my drift."

"You were having sex. It's okay to say the word, I'm a doctor."

"Right. We were having... sex and I was, you know, and I thought everything was fine. I mean he sounded like everything was fine and I was... close and I could tell he was too so I... oh my god, I can't believe I'm talking about this."

"Please don't stop, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I guess I... thrusted too hard? Because the next thing I know he's unconscious under me and there's a hole in the wall by his head. He came to pretty quickly, he said he was fine, he wanted to keep going. I'm not... I'm not built for this, you know, I'm not human and I'm not always in control of myself. What if something like this happens again but it's worse? What if he gets seriously hurt? I mean, my metabolism goes through medicine pretty quickly but maybe with time and research we could find something that could help me, some medication or--"

"I'm going to stop you right there. You don't need to stuff medication down your throat, especially medication you don't need. You had an accident, it happens, even to regular people. It's a small town but the number of sex-related incidents would surprise you." Mr. Rogers still seemed a little unconvinced.

"I'll tell you a story, shall I? When I was in high school I had a boyfriend, he wasn't the coolest guy or anything but he was my guy and I trusted him so I made the choice that I wanted to have sex for the first time with him. It was probably the most awkward situation in my life and it culminated with him falling out of a window and breaking his arm when my father came home and me dislocating my jaw, don't ask how that happened. I can look back at that and laugh now because I know it was important to me being who I am now. I couldn't help but noticed you tried to hide your relationship with Mr. Wilson while we were in the room."

"Sam doesn't really do PDA and he's not comfortable showing our relationship in places he doesn't know, especially small towns. Bad past experiences. But I'm not ashamed to be with him, I love him. I don't want to be the one hurting him."

"Mr Rogers, I get the feeling that you take on unnecessary pain a lot." That startled a laugh out of the much larger man.

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

"There's just no guarantee there won't be accidents in the future. You just have to be careful is all, unless you plan to cut sex out of your lives entirely."

"I think Sam would tie me down if I did that."

"There's a thought, you wouldn't be putting your boyfriend's head through any walls then. He'd be perfectly safe on top."

"Is that your medical advice, Doc?" Mr. Rogers asked, amusment shining in his voice. Gita was just happy to have injected some levity into him.

"Oh yeah. And I should say thank you for making my shift just a little entertaining."

"Sure thing. No guarantees for a repeat though."

"I should hope not."

When Mr. Rogers and Mr. Wilson left later on that day, Mr. Wilson ordered to take a few days off to rest, Gita had a smile on her face as she watched them. She knew it wouldn't be there if she was at her great aunt's party and the ER was in no way fun and games but there were glimmers, moments like this that just made the job a little easier.

"You're really not going to tell us anything about them?" Kelsey said, pouting as she returned to the front desk.

"Yeah, come on. At least tell us how Mr. Wilson really got hurt." Hannah added. Gita looked over her friends, and they were her friends even if she didn't have a large sample size to choose from, she did love them and they made this job easier too.

"Fine, fine. Since you all want to know so badly." Her friends leaned in a little closer to her with anticipation.

"You were right, Trish. Kind of anyway. They were on a mission and something fell on Mr. Wilson's head, that's all. I can't speak for if we've got Nazis in town but they were doing their job, that's all. They probably lied to keep people off their trail." Her friends looked a little disappointed at that except Patricia who was nodding her head with understanding.

"It makes so much sense." She mumbled. Gita shook her head and hid a smile, some things were better left as secrets and she could do that for Mr. Rogers if only for the 16 year old girl inside who understood exactly the embarrassment he was facing at that point.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was literally just a plot bunny that attacked and wasn't going anywhere. It was partly inspired by the show 'Sex Sent Me To The ER' and because I wanted to experiment with creating multiple OCs and doing a fic from the POV of an original character. Feedback would be appreciated. 
> 
> :D


End file.
